


Pray (Do Tell)

by soldierwithahalo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki Angst, POV Loki, Prose Poem, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierwithahalo/pseuds/soldierwithahalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's it like falling from the Bifrost, you ask?</p><p>[Post-Thor, Pre-Avengers drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray (Do Tell)

**Author's Note:**

> The product of being in a bad mood, feeling lonely and wanting to do nothing but get away from this boring world.

All of you may have mourned for me when I had let go of the Allfather's staff that fateful night, but I should have been right to know that you would never understand what it was like to fall into the abyss of the universe. My ancestors dotted all my surroundings and they embraced me,  _accepted_ me into their arms.

Falling from the Bifrost was my Valhalla.

You should not have mourned because I was at peace.

Because when your prayers were answered, I was startled awake by a Chitauri who tapped my chest with a sceptre and tore me away from my ancestors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you have at least found some small form of entertainment or pleasure in this pile of words.


End file.
